De alfas, betas y omegas
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: una inusual capa de ormonas cubre ahora toda el area limitrofe y nadie sabe por que, esto afectara tanto a alfas, betas y omegas. Phineas y Ferb nunca han experimentado nada a lo consecuente con sus subgéneros. ¿Que pasara ahora que sus instintos despertaran con tan rara anomalia? omegaverso. parejas aun no decididas, ustedes voten y digan que!


**Bien, soy una chica no nueva en lo que se refiere al PnF, PERO NUNCA PUBLIQUE UN FICN DE ELLOS!,** pero lo que si hice fueron varios fanarts **^w^,** en fin, el caso es que les explicare unas cosas para que entiendan de que va este fic, es un omegaverso.

¿no saben lo que es un omegaverso?

Bueno aquí les va algo rápido, ya que es algo muy nuevo aun y la mayoría de este nuevo y fantástico mundo está en ingles –por dolor y desgracia **T.T** -

Miren el omegaverso es un mundo donde aparte de que nosotros seamos mujeres u hombre, nacemos con un sub genero, que es la verdad lo que les da sabor a este tipo de universo.

La clase más alta son los alfas, estos son los que están sobre la cadena alimenticia por decirlo de alguna manera, algunos alfas tienden a ser agresivos. Gracias a su subgénero son más fuertes y mas agiles de forma física, tienen un gran instinto de protección con su omega, lo único que piden a cambio es entrega y sumisión. Son personas muy territoriales, tanto que su esencia marca su vivienda como su territorio, su instinto de pelea se activa si un alfa desconocido entra, ya que es como un reto contra ellos.

lo que los distingue además de su fuerza, carácter y desarrollado olfato _–con el cual pueden distinguir del todo quien es alfa , quien beta y quien omega de forma aun más sencilla-_ lo que en si les da el visto de alfas, tanto masculinos como femeninos según el autor- es un apéndice _–no del órgano -_- -_ que tienen en la base de su miembro, como los perros por así **decirlo (pues este tipo de universo se origino en fics donde habían hombres lobos o criaturas sobre naturales como then wolf o super natural** ) el cual en el acto sexual con un omega (no con betas) este se hincha de manera que este "tapón" natural se extiende unas 5 pulgadas de golpe, este es el llamado **"nudo** ", el cual funciona como un tapón natural donde evita que la esencia del alfa salga del omega y los mantiene unidos o " **anudados"** al menos unos 10 minutos. Cuando los omegas entran en celo los alfas se vuelven más salvajes y posesivos, teniendo como comando natural el atender al omega en cuestión y si este es su pareja aparece la necesidad de dejar descendencia, tomando al omega tantas veces como este se lo permite. Casi siempre al llegar al clímax el alfa suele morder en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del omega, donde este tiene las glándulas de unión y lo marca como suyo. Esta es una unión de por vida que explicare más adelante.

Vale, ahora siguen los betas, esta puede ser la clase media de todo el asunto y es lo mismo que la gente normal común y corriente. Los betas son la mayor parte de la población y suelen tener trabajos en puestos normales y corrientes, no tienen el olfato tan desarrollado como los alfas y los omegas pero aun así es bastante fino, tienden a proteger a los omegas en celo de los alfas , pues como a ellos no les afecta el celo de los omegas, es más fácil que eviten que estos sean de alguna manera violados por algún alfa –claro si no están unidos ya a alguno-.

Ahora entran los omegas, que aunque por un poco menos que los betas, representan la parte más pequeña de la población, su apariencia usualmente es delicada, su naturaleza suele ser sumisa _–claro que son datos generales, ya que también hay omegas de los mas rebeldes-_ son algo delicados y su salud depende de muchos cuidados, son algo así como estar hechos para ser la mejor pareja que pueda dársele a un alfa (si alguna sabe lo que es un doncel pues viene siendo algo bastante parecido) son capaces de procrear independientemente si son hombres o mujeres.

las mujeres omegas entran en celo cada mas, así como si fuese su ciclo menstrual, mientras que los omegas macho entran en celo cada 3 meses - _suertudos-,_ el celo se manifiesta en un tipo de lubricación natural que es como un fuerte afrodisiaco para los alfas y da el aroma concentrado del omega, siendo este la mayor golosina para un alfa, este se encarga de limpiar toda impureza que pueda tener el omega- _lo limpia vaya-_ y lo ayuda a sopesar mejor el momento en que el alfa lo anuda durante el celo al mismo tiempo que su entrada se expande.

los omegas durante el celo entran en un estado crítico de excitación y necesidad sorprendente, en donde de verdad NESESITAN ser tomados por su alfa –si es que tienen uno- si no lo tienen deben aguantar, usualmente encerrándose en sus habitaciones o casas hasta que el celo concluye _–usualmente dura d días igual que el ciclo menstrual-_

Los omegas tiene más que prohibido darse placer ellos mismos durante el celo, ese es solo trabajo del alfa, si tienen un alfa y este les descubre su falta, este decidirá el castigo adecuado para el omega.

Los omegas cuentan con algo llamado "glándulas de unión" las cuales se ubican en el espacio que hay entre el hombro y el cuello, cuando van a unirse a un alfa, usualmente en el acto sexual, el alfa perfora con una mordida las glándulas de unión, ligando las almas de ambos individuos para siempre, haciéndolos mas cercanos, a veces compartiendo pensamientos, emociones y demás cosas, es lo mas intimo que una relación puede tener.

Los alfas no pueden vivir sin su omega y viceversa cuando ya su alma está ligada, si uno muere, el otro le seguirá en poco tiempo.

la posición de los omegas alfas y betas varía mucho entre autor y autor, aveces los alfas, betas y omegas se trata como iguales, aveces los omegas son reducidos a esclavos, otras veces son tratados de mascotas y otras cosas, aunque casi siempre la autoridad la tendrá el alfa sea como sea el asunto. igual hay alfas que serán sumisos con sus omegas sin dejar de ser alfas u otras cosas, como ya dije varía entre autores.

En este serán casi como iguales, pero ya saben el alfa manda.! (Bueno yo en si me considero omega pese a que no cumplo todos los requisitos)

En un momento me explayare mas con la explicación, depende a como se desarrolle el fic, allí encontraran más detalles, este será más una introducción.

* * *

ºººººº

ººº

º

— _ **No es que lo extrañe mucho, es decir, no extraño sus dulces abrazos, su horrible cocina…—**_ _balbucea levemente sonrojándose con una sonrisa tonta_ _ **— tampoco esa sonrisa boba que tenia recién despertar oh la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando le llevaba flores.**_

 _Cloudjumper se rio cubriendo su boca algo avergonzado_

— _ **estas completamente enamorado.**_ _Le dijo divertido y abochornado._

 _Aster le miro algo sorprendido y después molesto y receloso_

— _**Puedes besar mi australiano trasero—**_ _Mascullo molesto._

— _ **lo siento**_ _. Se disculpo Cloudjumper divertido._

Conversación de Cloudjumper y Aster (Bunnymund)

vampire hunter. hijack comic.

ººººººº

ººº

º

* * *

 **-3297 palabras-. LEAN LAS NOTAS O NO LE ENTENDERAN! HAGANLO ES POR SU BIEN!**

* * *

Recién entraban los rayos del sol en la habitación de dos de las más grandes e ingeniosas mentes del mundo hasta hoy conocido.

En estas dormitaban dos talentosos jóvenes.

El primero era pelirrojo, levemente alto y de piel blanca, levemente bronceada por el sol. Su nombre era Phineas Flynn, un chico noble, popular en todo el mundo y gran parte de la galaxia, que a veces llegaba a ser un poco presuntuoso, sin llegar a ser ególatra claro está. Un alma muy pura y llena de positivismo.

Mucha gente se preguntaba como un joven tan excepcional era un omega al que además poco le importaba su condición. Si bien se le había educado como tal, enseñándosele todas las reglas, limitaciones y respetos que debían guardar, con unos padres tan amorosos y libres de prejuicios como lo son los suyos, una pareja de una omega y un beta, siempre lo habían dejado ser.

Muchos alfas, betas y omegas lo admiraban o envidiaban por igual, sin realmente hacer nada en contra del agradable y talentoso muchachito de 14 años.

También tenía una gran legión de pretendientes, alfas y betas por igual, siendo que Phineas era valiente, con coraje y determinación para cumplir sus anhelos, por cumplir lo que nadie -en especial ningún omega- había logrado hacer antes. Un omega entre omegas, uno en un millón.

Pero de estos todo el mundo sabía que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, por dos simples razones, las cuales tenían nombres.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro y Ferb Fletcher.

Siendo el segundo el que dormitaba en la cama de alado del omega.

Ferbuson Fletcher, mejor conocido como Ferb, era el Hermanastro mayor _– por un año-_ de Phineas, un joven alfa originario de Inglaterra, por lo tanto un alfa criado a las viejas leyes británicas. Al igual que Phineas era popular en todo el mundo y bastante querido por todos, algo silencioso en su niñez pero siempre estando en la conversación por las palabras de su hermano.

Un hombre de acción, eso era lo que lo describía, siempre le había dejado eso de las ideas a la imaginación de su hermanito Phineas, él se encargaba de hacerlas realidad. Todo lo que Phineas quería, él como el buen alfa de la casa lo volvía realidad.

Ya fuera una montaña rusa, Ferb ayudaba con los planos y lo hacían, si Phineas quería hacer una playa en su patio de atrás, Ferb lo ayudaba y lo conseguían, Si el pequeño Phineas quería hacer una pista de patinaje, un submarino, un rayo encogedor, un edificio que llegara a la luna, una burbuja que pudiera cargar a todos sus amigos, la bola de bolos más grande del mundo, un portal a Marte, que fueran superhéroes o cualquier cosa más que se le pudiese ocurrir a esa pelirroja cabeza, Ferb se aseguraba que se hiciera realidad y que de paso, los proyectos fueran seguros.

Además gracias a Ferb nunca nadie se había metido enserio con Phineas, al menos no en plan de abusar del pelirrojo _–ni siquiera Buford-_ pues aunque no lo hiciera seguido, usaba su influencia alfa para proteger a su adorado hermano, y nadie que hubiese visto a Ferb Fletcher molesto y en su estado alfa había salido ileso, al menos no sin sufrir pesadillas.

— **¡Phineas y Ferb!—** Un gran portazo interrumpió la agraciada mañana incluso antes de que Phineas se levantase un minuto antes de la 7:00 a.m para ganarle al despertador.

— **Waoh!—** Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo de la impresión, Ferb logrando tomar el brazo de Phineas para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y protegerlo de lo que fuera que hiciera el alboroto.

Levantaron la vista solo para encontrar a su hermana mayor Candace Flynn, la cual estaba con su típica pose exigente acusadora, más de una persona admiraba a esa omega tan persistente.

— **Miren chicos, hoy Jeremy vuelve de la limítrofe estatal a pasar las vacaciones, ósea que estaré con él todo el día, básicamente a veces sus cosas afectan las mías y hoy tengo esta cosa que es importante ¡Así que no hagan nada que afecte mis cosas o les daré su merecido!—** les grito/exigió Candace en todo su roll de hermana acusadora.

— **Tranquila Candace, veremos que nada te afecte hoy, ¿sí?—** Sí, el siempre bondadoso Phineas, saliendo de los protectores brazos de su hermano, le hablaba a su hermana en su normal tono amistoso, le agradaba Jeremy Johnson, el alfa escogido por su hermana para llevar una relación _–siempre argumentando que ella era la omega hecha para Jeremy y este el alfa para ella-_ , no tenía intención de aguarle el día a su querida hermana, nunca era esa su intención.

— **Bien, hagan algo para chicos de su edad, no se vayan al moll, a ver una película, ¡tengan citas o algo!—** Dicho esto cerró la puerta contenta, su sed de atrapar a sus hermanos nunca cesaba pero, tenía la esperanza de que estos algún día hicieran cosas más normales.

— **¡ggrrrrrrrrlllll!—**

Ambos voltearon al sonido que hacia Perry, su ornitorrinco mascota, el cual salía de debajo de la cama de Phineas.

— **¡Oh! allí estas Perry—** sonrió Phineas mientras ambos hermanos se encaminaban a acerarse para comenzar el día.

Si era otro día normal en la vida de los hermanos Flynn/Fletcher.

Más tarde ya se encontraban en el patio trasero, descansando unos segundos a la sombra de su árbol, ese donde había nacidos casi todas sus grandes ideas. Vieron a su hermana salir muy bien arreglada, su natural aroma dulzón _–característico de la mayoría de los omegas ya presentados-_ inundando de manera sutil todo lugar por donde rondaba, cosa normal ante el buen humor por ver a su novio.

— **Oh vamos chicos, ¡no me refería a que se la pasaran de holgazanes!.** Les riño Candace, puso su diestra en su cadera mientras abría la puerta del patio con la surda **— Así nunca descubrirán lo hermoso que es estar en una relación como la que yo y Jeremy tenemos, algún día tienen que experimentar lo que es estar con una bella alfa y una dulce omega**.

Salió del patio mirando su reloj mientras Ferb a su vez contaba con sus dedos.

 _Uno, dos tres._

Candace y Ferb hicieron un ademan hacia su hermano menor

— **¡Ferb! ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!.** Exclamo Phineas contento

Con esto Ferb suspiro y Candace se despidió a lo lejos de su medio-hermano.

La voz de Phineas Flynn en aquel vecindario de los suburbios de Danville ya era algo de lo más normal. Además de que este era un gran año, era el primer día de verano después de graduarse de la secundaria, al regreso a clases irían al instituto.

— **Hola Phineas, hola Ferb.** El que entraba en esta ocasión era Baljeet Raí, un chico omega igual que Phineas, uno de los grandes amigos de los dos hermanastros y de igual manera que Phineas un prometedor prodigio. El chico no iba a acompañarles en el instituto más que para algunas clases, cursos extra y tutorías que se dedicaría a impartir, pues, con su gran inteligencia este cursaría el primer año de universidad cuando iniciase el año escolar **.— Oigan ¿Dónde está Buford**

— **Estoy junto a ti** _ **Jeet**_. Contesto el matón del grupo, Buford Vanstorm, un alfa en toda la expresión de la palabra, grande, fuerte, tosco y con gran autoridad. Ferb recordaba pocos momentos en que Buford no usara su influencia alfa además sus ya de por si grandes habilidades de intimidación contra las personas.

Las familias tanto de Buford como de Baljeet _–Más la de Baljeet en verdad-_ eran tradicionalistas, los dos chicos desde muy pequeños habían tenido una que otra relación pasajera, pero ambos sospechaban que sus familias pensaban conveniente una unión entre ellos como alfa y omega.

Desde aquel descubrimiento Buford trataba de manera más territorial a Baljeet, y se preocupaba un poco mas por él, no dejando que nadie más acosara al nerd del grupo _–pero seguía siendo su brabucón-,_ Baljeet nunca hacia nada por detenerlo, era sumiso con Buford, decía que prefería seguirle la corriente, Ferb pensaba que le gustaba como Buford lo trataba.

" _Es lo más probable ¿no?"_ pensó Ferb en su usual dialogo interno.

— **Hola chicos. ¡Iba a decirle a Ferb que es lo que haríamos hoy! verán es que…** Phineas fue cortado a mitad de la frase por la única fémina del grupo.

— **¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué están haciendo? —** Esta era Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, una jovencita de lo mas impetuosa, ella era inusual en cuanto a su naturaleza en lo que se refería al sub-genero, pues Isabella podía cambiar su naturaleza de omega a beta o alfa, completamente a su gusto, muy pocos nacían con la condición de ella y la verdad se les consideraba afortunados. Pese a esa ventajosa posición ella casi siempre permanecía en su estado beta, donde no mandaba sobre nadie ni era "inferior" a nadie, claro que había excepciones, como cuando estaba de líder con las exploradoras o cuando alguien se le acercaba a Phineas en plan romántico, en la cual sacaban todo el poderío alfa que la morocha escondía dentro de sí. Estaba enamorada, nadie podía culparla.

— **Ah hola Isabella.** Contesto con su usual amabilidad el pelirrojo, mirándola con su normal ademan amistoso. La morocha suspiro por dentro, dedicándole una enamorada mirada al que consideraba su "Terroncito". **—llegas justo a tiempo. ¡Ya sé que haremos hoy!**

Phineas hizo una pequeña pausa para darle dramatismo al asunto mientras todos sus amigos le ponían mayor atención.

— **¡NOS UNIREMOS ENTRE ALFAS Y OMEGAS!.** Expreso con alegría como si Candace le hubiese obsequiado de nuevo la llave que tanto busco en su cumpleaños 12.

No se espero la expresión de desencajamiento de sus compañeros, los cuales lo miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. La verdad se reviso completo unos segundos no descartando la idea, después de todo cualquier cosa les pasaba a ellos, ¿No?

* * *

— **¿PERDON?.** Gritaron Baljeet e Isabella, el primero aterrorizado y la segunda esperanzada, con las pupilas de alguna forma haciendo corazones en sus ojos.

Buford y Ferb no estaban mucho mejor en cuanto a su desencajamiento, sus ojos se dilataron cuando su alfa interior rugió con fuerza en comando de defender su derecho para con su potencial pareja, ambos tirando hormonas alfas hacia diferentes direcciones, tensándose casi al instante en alerta, pues como Ferb era el único alfa que residía en la casa de los Flynn/Fletcher Isabella y Buford se encontraban en su territorio, por lo que los instintos de Ferb le comandaron lo siguiente: defender su territorio y a su potencial pareja de la competencia.

Baljeet tembló en respuesta del intenso comando biológico que mando Buford en su dirección, gimiendo bajo al sentir sus piernas aflojarse en respuesta de aquel estimulo impuesto sobre el, bajo la cabeza de forma casi automática en señal de sumisión y algo de miedo, aun así miraba de reojo la escena, preparado para entrar a calmar a Buford o recibir una golpiza de ser necesario, cosa que no pasaba desde que entraron a secundaria en realidad.

Phineas tembló casi de igual manera, sintiéndose confundido por lo que sus moléculas le dictaban hacer, pues él nunca había prestado atención a su naturaleza omega, _-a veces incluso se le olvidaba-_ por lo que no reconoció que la causa era las hormonas que desprendió Ferb de forma imperiosa hacia su dirección. No era usual ver a su hermano en aquel estado a menos que estuviese hambriento, pero igual que Baljeet, se preparo para evitar la pelea instintiva.

Isabella se unió en la batalla silenciosa de los alfas, específicamente contra Ferb, despertando por completo en su estado alfa, pues ella si estaba en práctica en lo que a sus naturalezas se refería y había sentido la orden que Ferb había mandado a Phineas, sabía que el peli verde era completamente consciente de esta, por lo cual prácticamente salto a por lo que ella siempre considero como su propiedad. Phineas por supuesto.

— **¿F-Ferb, oye, no quieres que explique el resto?** Comenzó vacilante Phineas, sin embargo avanzando con confianza hacia su hermano, el nunca le inspiraría desconfianza, le quería demasiado para pensar mal de la que consideraba _"la mejor persona de su mundo"_

— **Si Buford, ¿No decías que querías algo de acción?—** Secundo Baljeet soltando algo de su esencia omega hacia su matón, este relajo su mandíbula junto con el fuego que rugía en sus ojos de a poco.

— **Cierto chicos, apaguen la testosterona, Phineas nos va a explicar el por qué su repentino interés por lo que son las relaciones alfa y omega.**

Dijo Isabella sonriente intentando olvidar brevemente su episodio de celos para prestarle atención al amor de su vida. Aun así estaba decidida a echarle a Ferb un ojo, solo por si a caso, después de todo el peli verde no dejaba de ser un alfa.

Ferb se calmo casi al instante con la voz de Phineas, la cual sinceramente fue su viaje a la cordura, suspiro algo confundido por su propia reacción para con Phineas, es decir, con extraños era algo absolutamente normal, pues era su manera de protegerlo, pero, ¿en contra de Isabella?, quiso atribuirlo a que ella igual había entrado en su estado alfa en lo que era su territorio, era cosa normal de instinto, ¿no?

— **¡Bien!.** Sonrió Phineas dando por olvidado el episodio anterior, aunque anotando mentalmente las reacciones. —Lo que haremos será crear una maquina que ara aflorar los instintos de cada nuestra forma más nata, ya que Candace dijo hace un rato antes de irse, que nosotros mismos necesitábamos vivir la experiencia para entenderlo, además de que como mucha gente ha dicho _\- mas betas que nadie en realidad-_ , no todo puede ser como lo describen en cualquier libro de biología, así que vamos a sentirlo por nosotros mismos.

Los demás se emocionaron, pues la verdad se les hacia interesante, cada uno por una razón en especial. Bueno todos excepto Ferb

Isabella se esperanzaba en que así quizás Phineas la tomaría como su alfa, por lo que decidió quedarse así hasta que terminaran el proyecto.

Buford porque quizás de esa manera podría provocar que Baljeet se presentara como omega teniendo su primer celo, y así poder marcarlo como suyo ante toda ley existente –tanto legal como universal cabe decir.-

Baljeet para despejar su cabeza y así considerar en realidad si su naturaleza aceptaba a Buford como tal, pues él aun no se consideraba listo para decir a ciencia cierta si aceptaba de todo a Buford como su alfa por distintas razones, la principal porque a veces se atrapaba pensando en Ginger Hirano, una alfa que estaba en la tropa de las exploradoras con Isabella, por lo que estaba algo confundido.

Ferb estaba preocupado por el proyecto por razones parecidas a las de Buford, su hermano no tenía idea de lo que era el instinto, jamás había tenido un celo, ni muchas cosas en lo que a su subgénero se refería y según lo que Phineas decía sacarían su instinto de la manera más nata posible para ver qué pasaba. ¿Y si eso provocaba la presentación de los dos omegas del grupo? Además de eso, no sabía si a Isabella podría sacarle su lado alfa, o inducirle a tener un celo por su lado omega, estaba en muchas dudas, pero nunca le había negado nada a su hermanito y esta no sería la primera vez.

" _solo espero no sea contraproducente"_ se dijo así mismo en su cabeza, raramente todas las voces que hacían su dialogo interno estuvieron de acuerdo en esperar que su premisa se cumpliera.

* * *

En otro lugar de Danville…

El doctor Doofenshmirtz se encontraba ya trabajando en lo que sería su uno de sus últimos proyectos, en si no era algo malo según él, pues ya había abandonado la maldad hacia un tiempo en poste de su trabajo de maestro de instituto –el cual le era menos peligroso- la cosa de su nuevo Inator era diferente.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose de forma violenta le hizo voltear.

— **Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿ya es jueves? déjame ir por mis zapatillas y mi bola de bollos—** Dijo feliz Doofenshmirtz mientras seguía cableando el interior de la maquina.

Perry se cruzo de brazos y movió su cabeza en negativa, luego señalo la gran máquina con la que su antiguo enemigo estaba trabajando.

— **¡Oh! ¿Active la alerta de Inatores?—** se sorprendió algo feliz el ex científico malvado **.—No no no Perry el ornitorrinco, este Inator no es para hacer nada malo, pero veras, supe que en Mermelada tendrán una semana de citas amorosas y yo mismo tengo una cita hoy. —** Presumió con sus típicos movimientos mientras mostraba a Perry que de hecho iba bien vestido, peinado arreglado y perfumado, con un traje de 3 piezas que Perry en su vida le había visto.

— **Por lo que hice esta máquina para ayudar en cuanto a la decisión amorosa y en cuanto a lo que al subgénero se refiere, pues como la mayoría en Mermelada son alfas y omegas, dado que a betas casi no los aceptamos, es más fácil así para que no allá mal entendidos ni discusiones, ya que ningún alfa reacciona con el mismo omega en cuanto al instinto se refiere a diferencia de los betas que carecen de estos instintos, con los que ellos se enamoran en si a algo más mental, no encontrando siempre a su pareja correcta.**

Termino la explicación Doof mientras admiraba alado de Perry su más reciente obra. Perry la reviso y picoteo en caso de encontrar algo malo, pero realmente no le encontró aplicaciones malvadas.

—entonces ¡EN MINUTOS UNA GRAN ONDA DE HORMONAS SE DESENCADENARA SOBRE TODA EL AREA LIMITROFE!— grito Doof como cuando terminaba sus usuales monólogos malvados mientras presionaba el botón de encendido de su Inator.

— **Oh lo siento no quise gritar, es la costumbre.** Se disculpo el antiguo doctor maligno.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a desencadenar en ese momento.

* * *

Phineas y Ferb habían construido su máquina más rápido de lo acostumbrado, quizás por las ansias y la emoción que recorrían siempre en el cuerpo de Phineas, el cual siempre estaba abierto a nuevas experiencias.

O quizás la incesante necesidad de Ferb de darle a Phineas todo que este quisiese.

Fue una gran decepción para Phineas el no poder probarla.

La madre de Isabella le había llamado para que fuese al restaurant para ayudar, pues les hacía falta personal, la morocha se disculpo desilusionada y se fue corriendo. Después de todo, su mama se había escuchado muy agitada.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Buford y Baljeet por efecto fue detrás de él, la cosa según Buford es que había olvidado algo importante y Baljeet tenía que ir con él, tenía que ver con algo de los Vanstorm.

Phineas quería hacerlo con todos sus amigos pues si no solo tendría a Ferb como otro canalizador de ejemplo, y él quería verlo aplicado en diferentes personas –y el mismo para variar-. Pero de igual forma se animo y declaro que lo probarían al día siguiente.

Paso alado de Ferb y le grito alegremente que entraran a ver una maratón de películas de Stumbleberry Finkbat y de Aventura espacial.

El joven ingles sintió por un segundo un aroma dulzón y algo picante, a él le olía, a aventura, a libertad, creatividad y diversión. olía a casa, resolvió.

El aroma le llego tan rápido como se fue.

— **¡Oye Ferb! ¡Haz las palomitas y trae las golosinas en lo que yo preparo la sala, mama y papa volverán hasta el otro fin de semana así que tendremos que apañárnosla solos con las comidas!—** Le grito Phineas desde la sala de estar mientras leía un mensaje de su madre en su celular, notificándole que su viaje se extendería.

Ferb volvió a sentir un rastro de ese ligero aroma, y de nuevo se fue tan pronto como vino.

tenía un presentimiento extraño.

* * *

vale no he logrado escribir mas. estoy algo oxidada en lo que al pnf se refiere, ¡pero mejorare! ya con la info anterior me gustaria que me dijeran, ¿Que son? ¿alfas, betas u omegas? respondan con un review! y diganme si devo continuar este inusual proyecto. Nos veremos!

abrazos y alabanzas en dragones! besitos de gemas a todos ustedes!

Yusefan Halackti ;)


End file.
